


Summer Night

by sallyamongpoison



Series: Something So Domestic AUs [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyamongpoison/pseuds/sallyamongpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cullen and Dorian spend an evening during a power outage. Fluffy times and whatnot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Night

Cullen let out a sharp groan, his head falling between where his arms were braced against the headboard, and dug his fingers in against the wood. Dorian’s hands were at his hips with his well manicured fingers pricking five half moons into his bare skin. Tomorrow there might be a bruise but for now it was a delicious sharpness against the feeling of the other man moving in him. Their voices came together in only-slightly hushed moans throughout the darkened room, which was punctuated by the rhythmic sound of skin against skin and the creaking of the mattress. Cullen’s knees and thighs were shaking, a testament to how Dorian dragged him backward with each thrust against his hips, but the grip he had on the headboard kept him upright for the moment.

It was only a few sharp, deep thrusts later that Dorian leaned forward and rested his forehead against Cullen’s back in the dip between his shoulder blades. Hot breaths puffed against his already sweating back, and Cullen smiled to himself when he heard Dorian chuckle. That was always a good sign. Warm lips pressed against his back, and the other man pulled away so Cullen could sink down on the mattress. His body felt empty, wonderfully used and sore for how he’d been holding himself, but Cullen couldn’t be happier.

They’d spent the night locked together in as many ways as they could manage. Dorian had lit candles hours ago, most of which had burned down and gone out, to give them some light and ambiance. The power had been out since before the sun had set, a symptom of the hot Tevinter summer and too much energy being used, but they’d found probably the best way to occupy their time. It wasn’t that late, maybe one in the morning at the latest, but Cullen was completely fucked and thoroughly sated. As was Dorian, evidenced by the smile on his face as he came back from the bathroom.

 In the light of the few candles that still burned, his skin all but glowed. Intricate and colorful tattoos climbed his arms and torso, drawing Cullen’s gaze. Maker, he was beautiful. Dark hair was slightly mussed, curling near his sweating brow, and his normally immaculate facial hair was askew as he hunted for his clothes.

“Going for a smoke,” Dorian commented when he found his jeans. He didn’t bother with boxers, and pulled the form fitting denim up over his hips so he could button them. They looked almost painted on, and it was almost enough to get Cullen going again.

Cullen smiled to himself, “I’ll meet you up there,” he agreed, and slowly got to his feet. His legs were still shaking a little. “Gonna grab a drink while the fridge is still cold.” Not that he had anything beyond some water, beer, and condiments in it. 

 When Dorian walked past him, he leaned over and kissed Cullen’s cheek. One hand smoothed along his arm, golden fingers brushing against ivory skin, and Dorian smiled. Those little moments, the gestures that Dorian went out of his way to make, almost meant more than what they’d just spent the last however long doing. It made Cullen shiver and smile shyly, which earned him a cheeky slap on the arse as Dorian opened the window and climbed out onto the fire escape.

It took only a moment for Cullen to find his own jeans, though he did opt to pull his smalls up with them, and grab two beers from the fridge. They were still mostly cold, sweating though, and when Cullen made his way up to the roof of the building he set one down on the ledge beside Dorian’s hip. It was cooler up there, a breeze brushing through the humid air, and Cullen sighed as he opened his beer.

The scent of clove hit Cullen’s nose, and he smiled as he turned his gaze to study the man beside him. Dorian smoked those fancy kind of cigarettes, the ones that smelled like dessert and tasted sweet against his lips, and it drove Cullen insane in the best way. he loved the way the scent clung to his clothes when they were close and how Cullen could breathe it in along with the cologne the other man wore. Since they’d started living together he’d become so accustomed to it, but every time he smelled it…he was reminded of the first time they met. Somehow he figured Dorian knew it too, and did it on purpose.

Dorian popped open the can Cullen had brought him, a soft slurping kind of sound following, and turned to wind himself around Cullen. Their part of the city was dark, but the lights from a few blocks away were already back on. Hopefully that meant they’d get their power back before they went to bed. Rolling brown-outs were the worst. The first summer he’d experienced it, two years ago when Cullen had first come to Tevinter, had been one of the worst. Even now, a couple of years later, his blood was still too thick and hot to be comfortable without air conditioning. Dorian, however, couldn’t have been happier. He nuzzled at Cullen’s cheek, kissing gently, and pressed beer-chilled lips against his warm skin.

In the muggy night Dorian smoked, and they shared a drink up up against the edge of the roof. There was something decidedly romantic about it, leading them to sharing deep and heady kisses until their hands were roaming again. This was so much like the first time they met: mouths locked together on the roof of a friend’s apartment building during a party and the hot midnight air curling around them like another pair of arms so they were pushed close. Humid as it was, Cullen loved it. Dorian tasted like those sweet, clove cigarettes and the slightly bitter beer and Cullen was lost. 

“Shower?” Dorian asked against Cullen’s lips.

“It’ll be freezing,” he argued, and smiled as the other man nipped at his lower lip, “you hate cold water.”

“You’ll warm me up,” was the reply in a slightly husky voice, “I’m not going to bed sweaty, though.”

Good point. They were covered in all manner of…well,  _things_  as it was. A shower, even a cold one, would be good for that. “Yeah, alright,” Cullen agreed, and ducked his head to suck at a bruise he’d already left on Dorian’s throat. It earned him a grunt and another swat to the arse.

“Come on,” Dorian chuckled as he moved away to head for the fire escape again, “if I have you up here it’d be my luck the power comes back on.”

Cullen grinned, “So…yes?”


End file.
